Sonic the Hedgehog (Drafted Edition)
by SonicGal89
Summary: Ogilvie Daigler is cursed with a hedgehog DNA. He thought he was a monster until the week before spring break changed everything. Join "Sonic," friends, and foes as they learn that being different is something to take pride in.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBeep! Beep Be-/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slammed the alarm with my fist and got up right away. I looked at myself and my oval emerald eyes in the mirror. My blue quills stuck up straight and my blue feet were cold. Time for school. I went into my closet and got my personal stash of milk, and drank a few drops./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My height increased and from fur and quills, I got skin and human-style hair. Blue hair that was. My tail shrunk till it wasn't there. My soft ears went back to the oval ears mankind had. My eyes went into normal human ones./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was my curse. I always hid it. I was part monster with no way to change myself back for permanent. I was a hedgehog who could travel at sonic speeds. I went to the bathroom, dying my hair and eyebrows brown. Father's shade of hair coloring. I faked a smile. Now for another stupid week of school. Then spring break would come, and I could lock myself in my room and be free of dying my hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wasn't going to let Ma and Pa know who their nephew really was. I didn't want to be put up for adoption. Being an orphan, I didn't want to lose the family I still had. I sighed, grabbing my bookpack and heading downstairs. Ma was making eggs and turkey bacon. "Hey Ma," I said, sitting at the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mornin' Ollie. Ready for school?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yep," I said, faking my smile a little too much. She stared at my mouth. "...I never noticed you had sharp teeth. You look like a batman."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They're called vampires. And yeah, how funny is that?" Inside, it disgusted me that hedgehogs had fang-like teeth. I may be the only one in town who knows a hedgehog even has "fangs." Ma put some breakfast on a plate and handed it to me. I ate quickly. Then I ran out the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was like training practice for me. I was part of the track team, after all. I didn't run to my fullest potential when I was at meets and whatnot, if I ran at my super speeds someone would be suspicous. I was puny for a runner. I was the scrawniest one on the team. Funny how that works./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran up to the front of the building, and stared. Johnsonville High. Students pouring out of the buses and into the entrance. Well, time to start the school week./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked in, heading straight to my locker. I picked up my books and quickly left the damned thing before the big-shots from the football league had a chance to shove me inside. I went right to my first class, science. I hated science. If science didn't exist, I'd be a normal being./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sat in my usual seat, surrounded by the normal pupils of Johnsonville high. Our teacher, Mr. Kinkly, was sitting as his desk. "Class, we have a special guest with us today. He's a science professor at Yale University and he's here to share his studies with us. Please pay him respect and your attention."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at the door as the scientist walked in. He had quite a mustache, well waxed, and he wore goggles hiding his eyes. He was somewhat skinny, scrawny in body like me. He seemed so familiar. "Hello there students, I'm Ovi Kintobor. Today I'm here to express my theories on machinery."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kintobor...that name...I began to jot the name backwards in my notebook, scrambling with the letters...Kintober blabbed on about the good that could be done with robots. Small robots called goodniks would be scattered around the lands and they'll help do things for the public...bla bla...finally I finished writing it...Robotnik./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The name clicked in my mind instantly. Robotnik, the last name of the guy that continued the research of the carnal serum. The worst night of my life.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt was about midnight. Two gunshots woke me up. "Momma...Poppa...?" I hopped out of my bed and stumbled with my two four-year-old feet. The door opened on me, two people in ski masks dressed in black were were holding guns. Suddenly they grabbed me./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI wailed my head off, even with the guns pointed at me as I was aken to their viecle. I was driven to a building, run down. I don't even know where it was suppposed to be. I wasn't the only one there to what I noticed. A teenage girl was there and so was a baby girl, you could say she was only a year old, perhaps not even./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe teen was injected first by another creep called "Robotnik" in another room. She came back out as a fox. The sight had scared me at first. Once human, now beastly. Next I was injected by the creep, turning into the blue freak of a hedgehog,, that monster...oh the pain! I never felt so much pain before.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhen I came out, the teen and I were talking for a bit while we were tied to a poll. She said she was Professor Prower's daughter. The professor taught at a local university where we were. A man grabbed her suddenly and took her to another room. Sh/ememe screamed "Rape!" at the top of her lungs for what felt like hours. Odd sounds came from that room.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA long time later, one shooter came over to me when no one was looking. /ememHe took off his mask, revealing a very guilty face. "Look, kid...I'm sorry for what I've done. For killing your parents. For endangering you. I wanted the pay...but I can't live with myself...I've done a horrible thing, working for Robotnik..."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe called the cops on himself, the other shooters, and Robotnik. He gave me a glass of milk, telling me to drink it and run. I did just that. I ran all the way, now 'human' to Ma and Pa's house. /ememAunt Stacy and Uncle Chuck "Ma and Pa" became my new family. I had a new life starting then./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Any questions?" Ro- ahem, Kintobor, asked the students. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I realized I'd buzzed out into a trance. I shot back into paying attention. No questions. Kintober left. The bell rang, and Mr. Kinkly dismissed us from the classroom. That guy...the one who injected me...could it have been him? But Kintober seemed too kind to do such. Especially with his new "goodnik" idea.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Don't let looks deceive you./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That afternoon, I walked home from school. I had a jug of milk in my backpack I'd bought in the cafeteria. Bzeep! Bzeep! I pulled my cell out my pocket. "Yes Ma?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ollie can you pick up some buns and cheese at the market on your way home? I'd really appreciate that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mmm...sure. Should I get jalapenos too?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course. Couldn't have chili-dogs without them, now, can we?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope we can't!" She hung up, and I smiled. Oh boy, chilidogs! My favorite! There must have been leftoever chili at Pa's job today. He owns a diner in town, and anything left-over is taken home for supper. I jogged to market, picking up the essentials, as well as some milk (I never can have too much for my personal stash), and began to jog home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now that I thought of it, why was it milk? Why not power drinks or fruit punch or, well, something tastier than that? I guess I'd never know. I got home and left the groceries on the table. I went upstairs without a word. Honestly, I didn't talk to my family much. I couldn't risk them finding out my secret./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hung in my room and stretched, doing push-ups and sit-ups and any warm up I could honestly. My schedule was always laid out. Monday was practice training with my lady friend, Ruth. Tuesday, team practice for track. Wednesday, going with Ruth to whatever sport her sister is participating in at the moment, Thursday is a track meet, and Friday is watching a movie in bed by myself. Sometimes Ruth would come but mostly Friday was self-time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finally dinner was ready. I rushed downstairs, ate, then grabbed my duffel bag and ran to meet Ruth at the track field. You could say I liked Ruth. I don't in a romantic way. She's the closest person to me but even then I can't let her in the way I want to. I can't say that she thinks the same way. She often sends me mixed signals. I'm often left wondering if she likes me or not./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I arrived, Ruth was stretching. "Hey Rue," I said, putting my duffel bag on the side, as well as my hoodie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Ol'. Sup?" She stopped stretching and we began to run around the track. We chatted as we ran. We talked about school. About her younger sister's tryouts for the middle school baseball team being on Wednesday. We talked about maybe going to the movies over spring break...which stunk in my opinion, because I'd have to dye my hair and eyebrows. Something I thought I'd get a...you know...embreak/em from?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We stayed extra late to talk when we were done. About a topic I thought was weird...love. The topic made me feel...I don't know. I felt...distant I suppose. She wanted to be closer with me than I wanted to be with her at that moment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then I began to jog home. The streets were dark and things seemed extra quiet than usual. Not a car with an engine running within miles of here. Then I began to hear sounds. Sounds I didn't like, persay. Pushing, shoving, shouting. Sounded like it was coming from the gas station. "Fill it!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do as I say and fill it or your a goner!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stopped in my tracks. Robbery. Cans of soda and other drinks were flying out the shattered window. Probably being thrown as a...useless, weapon by the person working there. A can of lemonade rolled over to my foot. It was popped, and the acidic liquid began to tingle my foot. I began to feel myself shrink, eyes ovalling. Oh no. Why here?! Why now?! Did acid reverse the effects the milk had?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't let the robbers get away. It wasn't just. But I couldn't show my face. They'd try to get payback at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then I looked down at myself, and a brilliant idea sparked to mind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran into the gas station in a flash, spinning in a speedy ball and rolling quickly around the robbers' feet. They tripped. "Huh?" "What the?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't you know its not nice to rob someone?! Especially making them fill the bag with cash for you, like jeez." I stood on the counter, staring down at them in disaproval. The robbers scrambled onto their feet and made a run for it, where the cops were showing up just now outside. They were arrested. I hid my face with my hood somewhat, watching./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The lady working behind the counter looked at me. "...thankyou...so much...you saved my life..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh..." I blushed. "It was nothing."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's your name?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought about it long and hard. Who was I, besides Ogilvie Maurice Daigler? Who could I be?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...you can call me...how about Sonic." In a blink of an eye, I sped off. I sped home. I hid my face under my hoodie, quickly dashing upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. Something...new was inside me. I could feel it. Maybe right there and then, for that reason, I was a monster. Maybe being a hedgehog wasn't such a curse after all./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up that morning, the same routine, but a new man. In that mirror this morning was a proud little hedgehog. A monster, perhaps, but this monster I was proud to call me. My routine was a lot more relaxed. I felt guilty dying my hair and not showing the real me. Rather than walking down the stairs, I slid down the stair-railing on my bum. I sat at the table. "Hey Ma."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ma looked at me in surprise. "...why, Ollie, you seem peppy. I haven't seen you this happy since...well, what happened?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm a new man, Ma."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Great. Do I need to buy you a razor now?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? No," I said with a chuckle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have a girlfriend? Come on, tell me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well...I may be getting one," I said, leaving it at that. It's better off she didn't know the secret. The newspaper was on the table, so I picked it up and read it. A blur of me while in the gas station was on the front page! I began to mumble it out loud./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBlue Blur Stops Robbery at Local Gas Station. Two men were arrested in their twenties last night for robbery attempt at the Johnsonville gas station. Fortunately no money was taken out the building. A lady working at the Johnsonville gas station claims that a three foot hedgehog, calling himself Sonic, frightened these criminals off. Not much is known about this abnormal creature. If anyone has information about "Sonic," please contact the local authorities./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was now being viewed a criminal. I figured such would happen. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be suspicious of an unknown beast who pops up out of nowhere?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had cereal for breakfast, quickly eating before my run to school. I went to the gas station on the way, buying some lemonade cans. You'd never know when I'd need to turn animal. School seemed to blur by quick./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On the way home, I began to see goodniks here and there. Johnsonville was the testing area for them. They looked harmless, almost. When I passed near one it would glare at me with metallic eyes. "Uhmmmm hi," I said. I couldn't help but feel hatred from the soulless piece of metal. It smiled at everyone else, why not me?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That's when I remembered. I'm different. I'm a monster./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Considering that crushed the positive I had on the carnal side of me. That was, until I heard arguing from a small house I was passing. "I asked you for a pair of clown shoes. Not a pair of useless treads!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well they do look silly!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If we're starting a circus, we need real clown shoes, not waste!" With that, a pair of red shoes flew out the glass window, landing in an alley trash can. Shoes. Odd shoes. One-of-a-kind shoes. Also thrown out were a pair of toe socks that were unporportionate. Enough for a small hand to wear like a glove./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shoes. Gloves. An idea popped into my head. I quickly ran to the trash can, pulling the shoes and 'gloves' out. emSonic's /emnew shoes and gloves. I stuffed them in my book pack and took them home with me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before dinner, I quickly washed the shoes and gloves. I experimented with a flame-proof spray-on coating for the shoes, making them look slick like metal. I drank a bottle of lemonade, turning into the animal side of me. I put on the shoes, and gloves, and looked at myself in the mirror./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic the Hedgehog./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hero of Johnsonville./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I liked it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ollie time for dinner!" Ma shouted from downstairs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Coming!" I scampered to hide the shoes and gloves, and to drink a bottle of milk of course. I quickly put on some dye messily and rushed downstairs. My human toes wiggled in my normal pair of shoes as I slid down the railing, just like I did in the morning. I ate, then jogged to track practice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Doesn't matter what those goodniks thought. I wasn't a monster. I was emSonic/em./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Practice felt longer than it usually did. Everyone on the team seemed to run slower. The coach yelled at us more. The sun refused to loose it's grip on day. After we all were coated thick in sweat, the clock finally struck seven in the evening. I dried my body with a towel and began to walk home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went upstairs right away as soon as I got there. I stripped nude, then I collapsed on my bed. Finally I could relax- Suddenly I heard female screams from outside. "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really? I just sat down!" I drank lemonade, put on my shoes and gloves, not even caring I wasn't wearing a short and pants, and leaped out the window. I followed the screams to an alleyway, where five men had a girl, only looking twelve, pinned to the brick wall. "Okay, all of you, wait your turn!" I said. "That is, if I don't kick your butts before then."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...you're...you're the hedgehog!" the one said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GET HIM!" four of the guys charged ast me. I sighed. I jumped to the wall, ran up it, then came crashing down in a blurry ball of spines and quills, knocking them down. They just got back up, and so did I. Handling four people was just too much./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I blew a punch into the one's face. One grabbed me by the tail that I had to kick back into the wall. Two jumped on top of me, pinning me down into the gravel. My cheek bled and began to get infected. The one who I'd punched gave me a hard punch in the face Pow!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't get up. I couldn't free myself. My nose suffered the worse of the hit, breaking and bleeding away. emSock!/em The fifth guy and second guy jumped onto the dog-pile, too. No escape. Each hit seemed to be more painful. emSplat! Bam! Crunch!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I closed my eyes tight, preparing for a really bad punch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPiko! Piko! Piko!/em The weight slowly lifted off me. As the last man was knocked off, I saw my savior...it was a hedgehog-girl, about twelve, pink quills, a giant mallot in hand, and she was wearing the same clothes the girl almost raped was wearing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stood up, fairly in shock. Another hedgehog. She...she was beautiful! Could she have been the infant back at that...that dreaded day...? I had escaped before I'd seen what she'd turned into. Good chance this was her. Someone I could share this 'other side' with./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The girl hugged me really tight all of a sudden, making me jump a bit. "Thankyou for saving me, mister..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for saving emme/em, too?" I admitted shyly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Amy Rose...so you have that serum in you, too?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ya..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...it's a very manly thing to do with your burden, being a hero..." she said, somewhat dreamy-like./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh...ok, uh...nice meeting you...it's getting late and I gotta go home..." I couldn't squirm out her hug, though. Great. I only started being a hero and I have an obsessed fangirl already! Aftter what felt like hours I finally got free of the girl's grasp and ran home in seconds. I climbed up the siding of the house and got into my window, locking it behind me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shutting the curtains, I looked at myself in the mirror. Would I meet the other victim? Would there be more fangirls? Would there be haters? Would there one day be a criminal I couldn't put behind bars? Perhaps all those were left better off as the worries of tomorrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I collapsed on my bed. No shouting this time. I smiled, drifting off to sleep./p 


End file.
